<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the stars, i say i love you by ronnishies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818210">under the stars, i say i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies'>ronnishies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, Established Relationship, Happy birthday Atsumu!!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and osamu, for a birthday fic for atsumu this is rather kiyoomi centered, osamu shigeru and kazuma fucks, ronnie tries not to say atsumu’s name until like the third last line challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi just wants to know let his boyfriend know that he loves him and with that comes many trials.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the stars, i say i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATSUMU DAY ATSUMU DAY ATSUMU DAY YAHOOOOOOOOO LETS FUCKING GOOOO!!!! i am once again writing a fic at 4 in the morning, this time sakuatsu! enjoy your read.  also i hope i didnt do the title dirty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osamu’s phone vibrated, a notification from the pre-installed messaging app on their phone’s screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi </b>
  <span>Thursday 9:16PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Osamu, can I ask you something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Sakusa Kiyoomi, a famous volleyball player and more importantly, his brother’s boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling down at a table at his now unoccupied restaurant, Onigiri Miya, Osamu swiped right on the notification tab, pressing the view button displayed next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cup of water was placed in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he typed up a message, the sounds of his phone’s keyboard clicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Samu Samu </b>
  <span>Thursday 9:17PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, whaddya need?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi</b>
  <span> 9:17PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s your brother’s ring size?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Osamu raised an eyebrow out of habit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Samu Samu</b>
  <span> Thursday 9:18PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do ya gotta know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi </b>
  <span>Thursday 9:18PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just need to. Also, you type awfully slow Osamu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu laughed at that, taking a sip of his water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Samu Samu</b>
  <span> Thursday 9:19PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do ya know I got it? And I know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The request for his twin’s ring size had certainly piqued the silver haired boy’s curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi </b>
  <span>Thursday 9:19PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re his twin, and it’s good to be self aware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Osamu was typing his response, he got a message from one of his boyfriends, Yahaba Shigeru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yahabae </b>
  <span>Thursday 9:19PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>come over lol me and kazuma are bored</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How formal of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Osamu smiled at the message before flicking back to his chat with Sakusa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Samu Samu </b>
  <span>Thursday 9:20PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine, you got me. I’ll text you the details later, I’m gonna do something soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi</b>
  <span> Thursday 9:20PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired man took a sip of his water, smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi</b>
  <span> Thursday 9:20PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and have fun with Yahaba-san and Numai-san.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu choked on his water right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey," Motoya, Kiyoomi’s ever so helpful cousin, waved his hand around Sakusa’s face. "Y’know, this totally romantic present war is getting sappy, don’t you think Kiyoomi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what is this present war you may ask? Well you see, Sakusa Kiyoomi had this whole gift war with his boyfriend — and hopefully to be fiance, for what had seemed like years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like always, Kiyoomi wanted to win this war. So that’s what he was gonna do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and help me pick a goddamn ring Motoya." Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, although his words were harsh and blunt he wanted Motoya’s input the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Motoya laughed at Kiyoomi’s bluntness. "I can’t believe you’re actually doing this Kiyoomi," the brown-haired libero joked. "You’ve grown quite the romantic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says you." Sakusa mumbled, "You’re the one who’s already married."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep! Because I’m not a coward, fufu~" Motoya sang, it was obvious that he was teasing his cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi grumbled. "I’m not a coward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You totally are Kiyoomi but that’s okay! Your boyfriend thinks you’re the bravest person in the world ~" Komori giggled, knowing what they said was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Motoya truly admired Kiyoomi and his lover’s relationship, it was always interesting to observe and it was nice to hear Kiyoomi go on tangents about how much he loved his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Uh huh.." Kiyoomi hummed, a soft blush on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Motoya clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Let’s get you your ring loveboy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 5th, the day had finally arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rise and shine loser." Kiyoomi spat out, pressing his palm onto the blond’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond in question groaned, pulling his arm over his closed eyes. "But Omi Omiiiiiii.." They replied, dragging out the mi at the second Omi "It’s a day off...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don’t care, we’re going out today and I want you to be ready." Kiyoomi stated, applying a sparkly lip gloss onto their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi knew his boyfriend liked it when he wore lipgloss, especially the strawberry flavoured one so he applied an extra coat then usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we now?" The blond asked, still lazing in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa nodded. "Yeah, now get ready you bum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hai…" His lover yawned, rolling out of bed ever so gracefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them exactly 1 hour and 24 minutes to get ready and out of the house. It was now 1:27 PM and they were at a popular casual restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Omi-kun," The Miya leaned onto his lover’s shoulder. "Why exactly are we here? Is something special happenin’ or somethin’?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re joking." Kiyoomi deadpanned, cocking his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond shook his head. "Wish I was," he confessed. "Now, what am I missing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please do tell me you checked the date before we left." Sakusa replied, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it’s October the fi—" His boyfriend paused, blinking. "Ohhh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get why we’re out now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep! It’s my baby brother’s birthday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now Sakusa’s turn to blink. "You absolute fool." Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. "It’s YOUR birthday as well. You’re so full of yourself, I’m clueless on how you could forget."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend laughed. "It is? Oh, I guess it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re an idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, but I’m your idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigh. "I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was fun, the whole Miya family was here and some close friends were there but that wasn’t the main attraction for Kiyoomi’s boyfriend’s birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main attraction was at night, a candlelit dinner with just Kiyoomi and his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked and talked, Kiyoomi putting care and affection into every exchange he had with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every couple of minutes, Kiyoomi would take out a gift— every one of them getting bigger and bigger each time, gifts that were filled with meaning and bought with the most affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The date night was closing in on them, slowly coming to an end and Sakusa Kiyoomi had one last gift for his loverboy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, come here," Kiyoomi stood off, signalling for the blond to come with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lover obliged, anything but hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi led him to a place under the stars, stars that were glistening in the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air’s breeze was just right and the moon brought just enough light for them to see each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his love by the wrists he gripped them softly with his hands. "My dearest Miya, I have something to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have loved you, ever since we met— and I know I’ve acted harshly to you before in the past but that was because I was scared. You were the first ever boy I loved, ever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi paused, he could already see his partner’s expression changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But as the days went by when we were together, just as friends, I slowly realised that it was okay that I love you and in reality, I wouldn’t have it any other way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You helped me grow out of my shell, helped me become more comfortable in public. You understood me, always made sure I was comfortable, and I wanna thank you for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s word were soaked with love and affection, every word glistened with truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So as a thank you, for all these years we’ve been together, both as enemies, friends and lovers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi got down on one knee and though hard to see, he could see his lover tearing up a bit, a tear on the verge of falling off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miya Atsumu, will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft gasp escaped Atsumu’s lip before a full stream of happy tears came down on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wiped their tears of their face, smiling softly at Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if I could say no Omi-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu giggled softly, face still sort of wet from the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn’t let you, even if you tried Miya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi replied sarcastically, getting up from the ground and  caressing Atsumu’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Atsumu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Kiyoomi."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for sticking this far w the fic!! i hope you liked it ^____^ i’m sorry it’s not that well written i am tired.... but yeah hope u liked it!! byebye pls leave kudos and comments i love those giggles also if i rememver correctly idont think i said who motoya is married too or whatever... u can decide whoever!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>